


Hey Mark, Guess What?

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: High school College AUs [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Acting?, Collage?, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idk it's collage and some stuff I made up, M/M, Moving, Roommates, Some ships are made, Sort of? - Freeform, Wade annoys Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Mark's apartment flooded, so he moves into a new one. Wade tells him there's a surprise waiting for him when he gets in...What's Wade on about?





	Hey Mark, Guess What?

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ: This is a part of a series, and if you only read this one and not the first part, a lot of things are going to happen that you don't know the backstory too.  
> So, just saying, if you want to fully understand it, I suggest go read the first part. 
> 
> But, anyway, Enjoy!

“Hey Mark, guess what?”

Mark wasn’t going to answer him, no matter how many times he tries to get his attention, he’s not going to answer. He already knows what Wade’s going to say, only because that’s the only thing that he’s been saying for the past two weeks. It’s started to get on his nerves. Okay, the first time, it was funny. The first time, he liked it, he joked around with it, but now? It’s been getting on his nerves like nothing else has gotten on them before. Like, seriously, He doesn't like Jack!

“Hey Mark, guess what?” Bob and Wade are following him to his room; why are they following him? Mark doesn’t have a clue, but if he were to guess, he would’ve guessed because they wanted to annoy him some more.  
But if Mark was being honest, he really wouldn’t mind it if they would’ve treated it as like a passing joke every once and a while. But now he’s a little bit burnt out on it…Okay, maybe he’s more than ‘a bit’ burnt out on it.

“Don’t say it, Wade” Mark grumbled as he was walking toward his new apartment room.

“Say what? All I was going to say was that you have a surprise” Wade shrugged behind him as they walked nearer to his room, but he can’t find the room number anywhere.  
Wait, surprise? What kind of surprise? Mark kind of wanted to get to his room more than he did because of it, but he soon decides to slow down because he just noticed how Wade had said it that made him a little bit scared.  
Bob had caught up to him now, leaving Wade behind them. Mark cocked an eyebrow at Bob for some hint that he could give.

“What? It’s a surprise, I can’t give it away…” Bob tried to hold back a laugh at the end, and that made Mark a bit more scared of this, ‘surprise’.

_Oh goody! My room…_

Mark cautiously put the key in the keyhole, looking back just to see the ‘innocent’ smiles on his friends’ faces. He turned the knob, and opened it to…Nothing. Well, nothing as in a normal apartment. But nothing as in, ‘no surprise’…Yet.

“We’re gonna go and find our room, see you later, Mark!” Bob practically pulled Wade out of the doorway to go find their room.  
Eh, they’re probably just fooling around with Mark like they always do, so he disregards it.

He set up most of his stuff already. But, before he does anything else, he wonders: who's going to be my roommate?  
But before he could actually properly think about it, there was low and behold, a knock at the door.

_I guess that’s them._

He goes over, turns the key that he left in the keyhole when he first walked in, and…Oh no, he couldn’t be Mark’s roommate, can he?

“Hey, Mark!” Jack exclaims as he hugs him, yep, he’s his roommate. But at the same time, he’s relieved. He could’ve gotten some douche that parties too much and drinks too much.  
“What’s wrong?” Jack asks, pulling away from him. Uh oh, he probably had like a, ‘Really? This guy?’ look on his face. Mark finally fixes it, but Jack soon rolls his eyes, but they’re replaced with flirtatious ones.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How else would I look at ya? You’re gorgeous!” Jack laughs as he puts his bags on the top bunk. Mark placed his things on the bottom because he really didn’t want to fall off like he did every other night from the previous apartment he lived in.

“I know!” Mark said with a little bit of a bounce.  
“Wait, why are you hear? I thought you had an apartment already.” Jack shrugged before he finally answered. 

“I did, but it had black mold so they said that they had to move me to another room. Didn’t you have one as well?”

“Yeah, but it flooded.” Jack nodded his head in agreement at Mark's reply. “I guess this is just the universe’s way to push us together!”

“No! I don’t wanna be with you for the rest of my life!” Jack folded his arms as he pouted. Mark responded with putting the back of his hands on his hips and shook his shoulders, followed by slightly puckered lips. But He soon replaced it with turning his back on his roommate, giving him a cold shoulder.

“Well, foine then! You’re not gonna get any of this!” Mark turned around with open arms, to ‘show case himself’.  
He doesn’t really care if he does these things with Jack or not, these little jokes, he just doesn’t like it because of his friends annoying him about it. But, it’s good at the same time because they actually tone it down a bit if Jack’s in the room, for some odd reason. It’s a good thing though, if they did that it would ruin the moment…Oh shit, that’s why. They want it to keep going so they can have more ammo to throw at him, that's why they don't interrupt it…Great.

“Maybe I don’t want any of that!” Jack replied like a whiny teen that didn’t get what they wanted when they wanted it. Mark then responded to that with a smirk that was accompanied by a cocked eyebrow.  
They both stood there, looking at each other with the same looks. Until Mark busted out laughing because of Jack’s pouty bottom lip, soon followed by Jack’s laughter.

-.-

Now, the both of them are setting up their things on the two desks that they had previously called dibs over.  
“Wait, I thought you had more stuff than that?” Jack asked as he set his laptop down, watching Mark put the last thing in his backpack on his desk.

“Oh I do, but the apartment people said that they would bring the stuff at my door.” Mark sighed as he looked over his desk. “What about you?” He walked toward the kitchen. Mark’s never been over to Jack’s old apartment, now that he thinks about it randomly, and Jack hasn’t been over to his. Only because they would only hang out when Felix brought him over to places that he was also going to. He hasn’t invited him over, reason being because he kept forgetting about it when they did hang out.

“I do, but the apartment building that I stayed at didn’t like me very much so they basically just said, ‘get yourself, your shit, and go’” Mark hummed a bit with a few chuckles mixed in. “So Felix is helping me with it” Jack continued.

“I can help if you want” Mark said to him. “I don’t have anything after this, and I still have to wait for my stuff that isn’t going to arrive until a couple of hours.”

“That’d be great!” Jack smiled happily. And as if on cue, there was a knock at their door. Jack walked toward the door and looked through the peep hole, and then finally opened the door, revealing Felix on the other side.  
“Felix!” Jack said as he side-hugged the swede.

“Oh you two love birds finally moved in with each other again?” Felix asked. Oh no, well, at least he’s not the only one that gets annoyed by it. Jack just looked at him with the most unamused look Mark has ever seen him have, and that’s saying something considering that he’s hung out with Mark several times already.  
And, again? This was only the first time, what was Felix going on about?  
Mark looked toward the Irishman that was beside him to try and find some answers, but all that Jack did was look at Mark, and then looked back toward Felix. What was going on?

“Go on, answer the man… _Darlin’_ ” He sounded like it was straining for him to even say. Oh, that’s what’s happening. What did Mark respond with? He responded with showing his back toward the man next to him, followed by a scoff.

“Ha! Always leaving it ta me to talk? I guess some things never change,” Mark said with an obnoxious Jersey accent. He then turned toward the Swede in front of him, straightening up a bit, but never giving the other man the privilege of meeting the other’s gorgeous blue eyes that just made Clarice want to bust out in anger!  
“We were gonna divorce,” the two of them looked toward each other at that, but then broke it soon after. “But he practically begged me ta-.” He was soon cut off by the strong, sudden burst of laughter. How dare Johnny cut him off!

“I-I begged?! How about YOU begged!” He blurted out. “You practically _threw_ yourself at me! ‘Don’t go! Oh please, please, please don’t go Johnny! I can’t stand to live without ya!’” The man mocked as he put on a Brooklyn accent. Now, _now_ he can have the privilege, the privilege to look into his eyes and see the danger zone that he’s caused a muck in!

“Oh, OH! You’ve gone ta flipping the truth on its head, eh? I see now what kind of man ya really are!” Mark’s brought up his accent now, making eye contact with the other.

“Oh yeah? what kind of a man am I?!” Oh, that’s it! He’s taunted Clarice, and that’s about the worst mistake he’s ever made-.  
But before Clarice had the chance, Felix stepped in.

“Alright-.” He put a hand on each of their shoulders, Mark didn’t even notice how close they’d gotten, and how warm his and Jack’s cheeks were, he’s guessing because of the shouting they were doing. “As much as I would love to watch you two go at it, we need to get Jack’s shit”

The three of them walked out of the dorm, only to be greeted by two teens run toward them, nearly crashing into them.

“ARE WE LATE?!” the two teens shouted in unison staring the three of them one at a time.  
“We heard you guys in our room upstairs, and we immediately rushed down-.” One of them cut themselves off for somebody to answer them.

“Sorry guys! They just got done with it” Felix sighed. Mark and Jack just stood up, not knowing what in the world they were talking about, the both of them watching as the two turned around, bickering to each other to what sounded like accuses as they walked back towards what they thought their dorm that, as they said, was upstairs.  
And the three continue to walk towards their destination.

“What was that about?” Funny, Mark was going to ask the same question, but Jack’s got it handled!

“Hm?” Felix hummed as he looked towards Jack for a second. “Don’t you know? People have been asking me if you guys were going to another sketch, or if you guys were a part of theater, since it was my party you guys acted at.” Felix explained.

“But, we haven’t done it since that night-.” Mark added. “I thought people would’ve forgotten it by now” Jack hummed with agreement with Mark.

“Nope-.” Felix was now walking backward as he talked. “You guys never noticed how many people looked toward you guys when you enter a room together?” and by the look on Mark’s and Jack’s faces, told Felix the answer.

“Hey!” a voice called out as Felix turned back around.

“Hey, Wade!” Jack smiled toward the taller man. “Why’re you guys here?”

“Oh…” He looked toward Mark before answering. They better not bring anything up while Jack’s around.  
When they do it when it’s just Mark, it’s fine albeit annoying, but it’s still fine. They haven’t done it yet, but if they ever do it when Jack’s around to hear, he would up and walk out of the room over how embarrassed he would be.  
“We were going to see if you got here yet. Where are you guys going, anyway?”

“We’re going to get my stuff out of Felix’s truck” Jack said to them (Bob following shortly behind).

“I can help you if you want” Bob said to them all. “We don’t mind at all”

“That’d be great, Bob!” Mark exclaimed happily. And the group of five continued to walk down the halls, making their way out of the lobby.

So far, as the five of them talked –as they walked- neither Bob nor Wade said anything about it, which made Mark rejoice in his mind. He doesn’t really want an awkward thing between him and Jack if they ever talked about it. It’s fine if Felix does it, for a reason he doesn’t know of. But if his two other friends ever bother them about it, they’re not going to have a good time when it’s just the three of them.  
And what is ‘it’ you might or might not be thinking? I’m not going to tell you, you’re gonna have to figure that out for yourself, no spoilers!

The apartment’s manager let them use their dollies for the boxes. There wasn’t that much, and the boxes were a reasonable weight to carry, but it would get harder to carry them all the way up to their room.

“What’re in these boxes, Jack?” Mark asked him as he watched the other man put the last box on the dolly.

“I just have some computer parts, bed stuff, and a _lot_ of textbooks” He sighed as he faced towards Mark.  

“You guys finished?!” Felix exclaimed by the elevator door. The both of them, Jack and Mark, looked toward each other, giving each other a look that said ‘Oh, right’ as Mark rolled the dolly toward their three other friends.

-.-

All five of them just got done with moving the boxes in, and Jack was already un-packing everything.

“Clohnny” Wade muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to here.

“What’s that?” The swede asked the taller. “It sounds like an acne product-thing”  
Clohnny…What’s Wade on about?

“Clohnny! It’s Johnny and Clarice’s names mixed!” Wade exclaimed.

“Why would we mix the names together?” Mark asked. This better not be what Mark thinks it is.

“I donno, since people love them so much they mix their names together? I just overheard something like that from some other teens once, mixing two people’s names if you like them?” And all of them looked toward wade with a confused expression. Honestly, Mark doesn’t even know what he means at all, he doesn’t even have a thought to when his friend might mean.  
“I don’t know! I didn’t understand it either!”

And with that, all of them laughed. Now that he thinks about it though, the more he likes it, Clohnny…

**Author's Note:**

> So...How'd ya like it? Tell me? Maybe?  
> If you have any questions, I would be more than happy to answer them! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! :D  
> Take care, guys!


End file.
